


Here's To Us

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Politics I guess, Drug Use, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tags Are Hard, brief Ignis feels, fuck the Council honestly, implications of sex, kinda bittersweet, short makeout sessions, they just love eachother a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: “My offer to elope still stands.”That gets a laugh out of them both so he counts it as a victory. Ignis looks at him for the first time that night, a smile stretching his mouth so his eyes crinkle in the corners and his nose scrunches up. Nyx wants to kiss him, but he still has food in his hands and pouts instead. Prompto kisses Ignis’ cheek, then leans over to kiss Nyx’s cheek as well. “There,” he grins, “it’s practically the same thing.”





	Here's To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have a lot of feelings about this fucking pairing and dammit if I have to write all this content myself I fucking will. This idea came to me while I was listening to the song 'Here's To Us' by Halestorm and I wanted to expand on this AU but like. Effort lmao

There’s a lot of things Nyx expects to see when he gets home; some things he expects Prompto to do - like stringing up fairy lights because he felt like it or blasting Punk Rock and disturbing the neighbours - and other things he expects to see from Ignis - clothes strewn neatly over a chair as he lays face-first on the floor, moaning about work or watching a new show on Netflix and cussing out every bad survival decision the characters make. 

What he doesn't expect to see is something that makes him both horny as hell and really concerned at the same time. 

Prompto is sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him, head tipped back to expose the sparse freckles on his neck. He’s wearing a torn pair of jeans that Nyx knows, from experience, make his ass look fucking amazing, and between the tears he can see fishnet tights. Prompto’s got one of his old worn-out skull t-shirts on, too, and a pair of Rock boots on his feet with a leather jacket decorated in studs and patches hanging off his shoulders. 

It damn near makes Nyx drop to his knees and cry. So that's why he gets an instant boner when he walks indoors, as for the concern, well.

Ignis is laying on the floor, dressed down in a pair of slacks and a simple hoodie, staring up at the ceiling as he smokes a joint of weed. Which isn’t that unusual, really, because he likes to get a little high, now and again. If this was a fun little thing, however, he’d be getting high with Prompto, except he’s not which means that  _ something _ isn't right, and Nyx doesn't know whether he should ask or leave it be. 

Prompto rolls his head towards him, raises his hand in a small hello, but his eyes look dead tired and Nyx decides that this is a ‘leave it’ situation. He knows his boyfriend’s well enough that it’s obvious when he should approach them about their problems, and when he should ignore it unless they bring it up themselves or he decides that it’ll be a problem if they  _ don't _ talk about it. He’s only had to worry about forcing it out of them once for each of them, thankfully, so he hopes he doesn't have to do it again. 

Of course, they’ve had to do the same to him, but it’s really unfair when they both team up on him and he only approaches them on his own. He can barely stand lying to one of them, so they know that he damn well isn't able to lie to them  _ both, simultaneously _ . He feels a little bit cheated, really. 

Ignis makes a noise from where he’s splayed out on the floor and then says, “if you killed a bird by using another birds feather would that be fucked up or what?”

Prompto hums in vague agreement, face pinched into a grimace at the thought. Nyx squats down beside Ignis to take the joint out of his mouth and flicks it into the bin, lighting it on fire so only ash remains. “I think you’ve had enough,” he says, equal parts amused and worried about Ignis’ state of mind. He grunts in response and Nyx takes that as an agreement.

Sighing, Nyx shakes his head and stands up, moving to the kitchen so he can cook them all something to eat. Prompto gets up to follow him but Nyx forces him to sit back down on the sofa and wait. He gets a sulky pout for his trouble, chuckling when Ignis rolls onto his side to grab Prompto’s ankles, mumbling some nonsense or other under his breath. It’s easy enough to find something simple to eat; chicken wraps sounds nice right about now. He puts extra salad on Ignis’ wrap, and puts a mix of sweet chili and mayonnaise on his own. Prompto gets extra chicken, because Nyx knows that he hasn’t eaten much today so he’s going to eat the extra amount even if Nyx has to  _ shove it down his throat _ .

Prompto gives him a long-suffering look when he hands out the food, but he offers no complaints and takes a bite out of it anyway. It takes a minute for Ignis to properly sit up, leaning his back against the sofa, and he practically devours his wrap in the span of a minute. Weed always makes him hungrier than usual, and Nyx isn’t ashamed to admit that he takes a certain amount of pleasure in watching Ignis lick the residue off his fingers. 

It reminds him of what else Ignis has licked off those fingers; reminds him just how filthy Ignis really is behind closed doors, and he wonders, briefly, what the Council would think if they knew about that information.

He shouldn’t ask. 

It’s a terrible idea to ask.

He does it anyway, and then spends a few minutes thumping Prompto’s back because he started choking on the last bite of his food.

Ignis looks down at his lap in silence. Nyx doesn't expect an answer, content to simply leave him to his own thoughts. He gets one anyway. “They’d hate it,” Ignis tells him. Not a big surprise. They’ve hated this relationship from the get-go, mostly because Nyx and Prompto are foreigners, but there’s other reasons too. The way Prompto dresses, the way Nyx talks, the fact that Ignis is a noble originally from Tenebrae who isn’t following protocol. 

Nyx would like to say that they each get an equal amount of scorn, but Prompto gets it worse. Nyx knows why that is, and it makes his blood boil everytime he remembers. They don't like having a Nifflesian within the walls - hate the fact that Prompto is defying every single stereotype they’ve spread to instill fear into Insomnia and Lucis. 

It’s causing unrest within the Capital; making people question the Council’s motives and sincerity. His Majesty doesn't mind it - he finds the whole thing amusing to watch, and he’d warned the Council before that eventually they’d be caught out. He’s incredibly open about his views on the subject and supports them in every decision they make. 

“My offer to elope still stands.” 

That gets a laugh out of them both so he counts it as a victory. Ignis looks at him for the first time that night, a smile stretching his mouth so his eyes crinkle in the corners and his nose scrunches up. Nyx wants to kiss him, but he still has food in his hands and pouts instead. Prompto kisses Ignis’ cheek, then leans over to kiss Nyx’s cheek as well. “There,” he grins, “it’s practically the same thing.”

Nyx wants to argue that, no, it really isn't, but Ignis nods his head in agreement, so Nyx grumbles under his breath and goes back to eating his food instead.

It isn’t until after he’s finished eating, and they’ve all wiped their hands and mouths, spread out on the sofa, just  _ touching _ each other because they can, that Ignis speaks again.

“I’m beginning to consider it,” he murmurs, and they don't need to know what he’s talking about, because they get what he means immediately. “The last few days have kicked my ass, and I just-” he throws his hands up with vague gestures, looking annoyed at his own inability to word what he wants to say. Nyx holds him just a little bit tighter, not at all surprised to feel tears dripping onto his hands. 

Ignis shakes in his arms, silently crying out his frustrations, and it makes Nyx’s blood boil again, flames flickering on his fingers until Prompto puts his hands there and looks Nyx dead in the eye, calming him down almost instantly. Aggression won't help them here. He wishes that it would. 

“I’d be down for that,” Prompto murmurs, “a love-story for the ages, right?” It’s a joke, of course, but it has Ignis smiling, relaxing at the familiarity around him. 

They all know that it’d be impossible to elope. Too much work to do here; too much loyalty in their bones to up and abandon the Crown City, even if the offer sounds more tempting every day they’re confronted by the Council. Sometimes Nyx wishes he’d never fallen in love with these two, just so he wouldn't have to deal with all this hurt and scorn. But he knows, the moment he looks at their faces - the moment he remembers how happy they make him - that he wouldn’t change this life for anything. 

Pain doesn't last forever; things will get better for them. It always does. They’ve made their fair share of mistakes, gotten into arguments and confrontations, sometimes gotten close to really breaking up, but they always come back together in the end. Nyx remembers hearing something about people using gold to fix broken porcelain, and that reminds him of this relationship, this love that they have; its cracked and chipped in multiple places, but the cracks and chips are filled in with gold, fixing them up and making them even more beautiful than they were before.

Prompto had said, once, rather gleefully, that his boss - Dino Ghiranze - could probably run the Council’s reputation into the ground. Nyx had grimaced at that. Dino was a terrifying man, and the truly frightening thing about the offer was that he really  _ could _ ruin their reputations completely if he felt like it. Prompto was one of his best photographers, and they made a formidable team when it came to bringing people down a notch or two. Maybe even destroying everything they’d worked their whole life for. Depended on the job, really.

Nyx is sorely tempted to ask for the man’s assistance, but those costs are too disgusting for him to consider the option for very long.

Ignis suddenly reaches out and pulls Prompto into his lap, making their boyfriend squeak in surprise. He holds Prompto as close as he can, practically curling around him even as he backs up further into Nyx. He’s hiding from the outside world, still trembling but no longer crying. It only takes a hot minute before they’re all wrapped up in each other, listening to some Video Game soundtrack or other in the background.

The only reason they get up is because Ignis wants something to drink, and Nyx jokingly raises his glass of water in a mock salute. “Here’s to us.”

Prompto snorts into his drink and Ignis smiles as he tips his head in the semblance of a nod.

Ignis cradles his glass silently before he raises his head with a spark of danger in his eyes. Prompto takes interest immediately, leaning closer with fluttering lashes because they both know he’s going to suggest something absolutely  _ sinful _ .

“Any of you interested in staining their meeting room forever?” His grin is downright  _ illegal _ , hands already twitching, wanting to grab and pull on hair or a leash of some sort. It makes Nyx shudder pleasantly, and he quickly dumps his glass in the sink, grabbing the keys to his car while Prompto rushes to get what Ignis clearly wants from the bedroom.

“As if you need to ask,” Nyx tells him, stealing a kiss just to get a taste for what’s to come. Prompto holds out the bag with Ignis’ tools inside when they’re finished tasting the spice on each other’s tongues, grinning and snickering when Nyx’s hands start to wonder a little, halted only by Ignis’ raised eyebrow. Prompto sticks his tongue out as he turns to walk outside, teasingly showing the piercing he’s put back into place. 

Ignis chases after him and it doesn't surprise Nyx one bit to see them pressed against the side of his car, kiss far more heated than the one Nyx was given earlier.

“I’m feeling a little bit cheated here,” he jokes, unlocking the car slide into the driver’s seat. Ignis sits in the back so he can stretch out and have a brief nap on the way there, so Prompto takes the passenger side, almost immediately bringing Nyx in for another kiss, pierced tongue sliding into his mouth with ease, and Nyx almost wants to press him into the seats and get something more out of it. 

“If you keep up like that we’ll never leave.” Ignis’ dryly pulls them back to their objective, ignoring the pout on Nyx’s lips.

“As if you’d have room to argue,” Prompto shoots back. He stops his wandering hands, anyway, curious to see how far this idea will go before they’re caught.

If they get caught at all, anyway.

Ignis doesn't get much sleep, too busy bickering with Prompto over whether making out in the car would be a smart idea, despite how many times they’ve done it before, and Nyx can't keep the smile off of his face the entire goddamn time.

_ Yeah, _ he think _ , here’s to us, for now and forever _ .

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Dan did some Mcfucking [fanart](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/390276970006577152/406123335295041538/new.jpg) for me and I cried when I saw it. The background is the Demisexual flag cuz even though it isn't mentioned that's Prompto's sexuality here. I would link yall to my friends twitter but its private and also he's the most cursed person I know oops.


End file.
